Ivar
|death_date = |birth_place = Lynn, Massachusetts |death_place = |resides = |billed = Overseas Reno, Nevada Lynn, Massachusetts |trainer = Killer Kowalski Mike Hollow |debut = 2001 |retired = }} Todd Smith (March 3, 1984) better known by his ring name "The Brand New Bad" Todd Hanson and, formerly, Handsome Johnny, is an American professional wrestler, currently wrestling in the independent circuit in the Northeastern United States as well as making occasional appearances in World Wrestling Entertainment. He is the former head trainer of the Chaotic Trainer Center along with Brian Fury. A mainstay of Chaotic Wrestling and New England Championship Wrestling, he is a 3-time Chaotic Wrestling Heavyweight Champion and has had victories over opponents such as Charlie Haas, Scotty 2 Hotty, Simon Diamond and Low Ki. He and Psycho also formed a tag team, Pretty Psycho, and won the Chaotic Wrestling Tag Team Championship twice. Career Independent Promotions Smith has worked for Chaotic Wrestling, Millennium Wrestling Federation, NWA New England, New England Championship Wrestling, New England Wrestling Alliance, Front Row Wrestling, Eastern Pro Wrestling and UCW promotions under various ring names. Smith has an extensive tag team background, most notably, as one half of The Trendsetters with Max Bauer and Pretty Psycho with Psycho. A former student of Killer Kowalski, he and Brian Milonas are also the head instructors at his Chaotic Wrestling's training facility in North Andover, Massachusetts. On June 3, 2007, Smith was one of several wrestlers involved in a NECW-sponsored fundraiser, The Hot Dog Safari, at the Suffolk Downs racetrack in East Boston. The event raised $1,000,000 for The Joey Fund which battles cystic fibrosis. During the event, Smith won the annual Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Contest with Nikki Roxx coming in second. On February 16, 2008, Smith defeated Brandon Locke for the NECW Television Championship in Quincy, Massachusetts. The title was vacated on April 22, 2008, due to an injury Smith suffered in a title defense. On June 1, 2008, Smith became the champion again after defeating Chase Del Monte in a tournament final held at Suffolk Downs. In late winter into spring 2008 a series of vignettes featuring Smith began to air during Chaotic Wrestling live events and on the web. This series of vignettes showed Handsome Johnny discovering himself on a trip abroad and lead to the introduction of "The Duke of Elegance" Don Chesterfield into Chaotic storylines. Smith also uses this character for the Eastern Wrestling Alliance as well as Front Row Wrestling. Is currently out of wrestling due to a back injury, from a tables match against the Intellectual Properties in Chaotic Wrestling. In NECW, he changed his ring name in 2010 to "Handsome" Johnny Hayes. He was scheduled to challenge Brandon Locke for the PWF Northeast Heavyweight Championship on February 19, 2011 and was attacked by an unknown person while leaving a physical therapy session. World Wrestling Entertainment Smith was in a Velocity match before an episode of SmackDown! on December 16, 2005, which he lost to Doug Basham. He made his WWE debut on September 15, 2006 under the ring name Todd Hansen in a losing effort against Sylvester Terkay. Ring of Honor (2013-present) Smith made his ROH debut on July 27 in a losing effort in a four-corner survival also featuring Brian Fury, Kongo and Vinny Marseglia. A few months after this, he was announced as the eighth participant in the 2014 edition of the Top Prospect Tournament, defeating Cheeseburger and Andrew Everett in the opening rounds before going on to win the tournament at Wrestling's Finest, defeating Raymond Rowe in the final, to earn a ROH World Television Championship match against reigning champion Tommaso Ciampa at the ROH 12th Anniversary Show, where he lost to Ciampa. Since then, he has been tagging with the man he beat in the final of the Top Prospect Tournament, Raymond Rowe under the team name War Machine. On April 11, Hanson and Rowe both signed contracts with ROH. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Sin City Plunge'' (Sitout double underhook powerbomb) **Spin kick *'Signature moves' **Exploder suplex **Lariat **Moonsault **Sidewalk slam **Snake Eyes *'Nicknames' **"Brand New Bad" *'Tag teams and stables' :*War Machine - with Raymond Rowe *'Managers' **"Duchess" Damon D'Archanglo **Sammi Lane *'Entrance themes' **"Blood and Tears" by Darill Simon's (ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'Chaotic Wrestling' :*Chaotic Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*Chaotic Wrestling Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Psycho *'Millennium Wrestling Federation' :*MWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*MWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Beau Douglas *'NWA New England' :*NWA New England Television Championship (1 time) :*NWA New England Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Beau Douglas *'New England Championship Wrestling' :*NECW Television Championship ([2 times) :*IRON 8 Championship (2010) *'New England Wrestling Alliance' :*NEWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'457' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Ring of Honor' **Top Prospect Tournament (2014) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1-time) (current) - with Raymond Rowe as team War Machine *'Ultimate Championship Wrestling' :*UCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Beau Douglas *'Other titles' :*OW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Psycho External links * CageMatch profile Category:1984 births Category:2001 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Chaotic Wrestling current roster Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling (Webster) alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation Northeast alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Action Packed Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Living people